Yesterday Today Tomorrow
by ownedbyacat
Summary: Ken/Shuu, Prospects AU. Valentine's Day is not in Shuuhei's calendar. But what about Kensei's? Enter a day of nosebleeds, kicks and heart-shaped pizza. Oneshot. Between Wonderland and Oyster Run.


**Yesterday. Today. Tomorrow**

"Shit!" Shūhei rocked back on his heels and put a hand to his nose, not at all surprised when his fingers turned red. Daniel's elbow had caught him perfectly... just as he'd taught him. The teen was quick to pick up technique and judging by the ringing in his ears and the twinge in his side, he'd be decorated with a few colourful bruises come tomorrow.

He pinched his nose between his fingertips to stop the bleeding – grateful that nothing was broken – when he caught sight of Daniel, ghostly pale and staring at him from wide, frightened eyes.

_That_... was not on the menu. He had just about managed to coax the timid teen into hitting him with proper intent to do damage. He wasn't going to lose what little headway he'd made because of a few drops of blood.

Shūhei sniffed wetly and pulled out the broadest grin he could muster. "That was excellent, Daniel!" His voice sounded soggy, but the grin and praise were doing their work. Daniel's shoulders relaxed and a little colour returned to his cheeks. A couple of moments more, and the slim blond took tentative steps towards Shūhei.

"Just excellent?" he asked shyly, reaching up to wipe blood from Shūhei's cheek.

"If you'd managed to break my nose it would have been perfect," Shūhei replied, finally tipping his head back to stop the annoying trickle. "Now go and get me an ice pack."

Daniel sped to comply and Shūhei was left to wonder if he'd managed to save the evening or if matters would deteriorate from here.

It had all started innocently enough a few days ago. He'd been at his desk, minding Kuchiki Industries' business when a text from Kensei flashed up on his screen. His silver-haired lover had taken to conversing with him by text during working hours – usually when Kensei was stuck in meetings that bored him and he couldn't find an excuse to get out of – and Shūhei tended to indulge him. They teased, flirted, discussed plans for the evening or food, but this time, Kensei's question surprised him.

_Are you into all that Valentine's Day stuff?_

Shūhei's answer was prompt, short and very much to the point. Valentine's Day, like Mother's Day, had been erased from his calendar before he even reached puberty. And he'd never seen a reason to reinstate either.

He sent a terse _Why?_ as an afterthought and then frowned at the answer that showed up on his screen moments later.

_My mother usually throws a party and she's not sure the boys can cope alone in a house full of squealing women._

Shūhei cringed at the very idea. _She wants us as backup?_

_She wants us to babysit._

That, Shūhei decided, he could handle. Easily. _Fine. Dojo and Pizza?_

_I'd understand if... Sure you don't mind?_

_Very._

Shūhei couldn't imagine what had Kensei's knickers in a twist. They'd spent plenty of time with Daniel and Dominic, especially since Kensei's mother had offered the two boys a home. And Kensei had never made a big production of it before.

Shūhei had just settled back to his work when it occurred to him. Maybe _Kensei _was into _all that Valentine's Day stuff._ Had the man looked forward to flowers and chocolates and gooey nonsense?

Surely not.

Shūhei got up and crossed the office to the coffee machine. Had he given the wrong answer? Had Kensei been looking for an out, so he could spend the evening at home with Shūhei? Shūhei didn't think so. Kensei just wasn't soppy. And why should a date on a calendar matter, anyway? Though Kensei's unusually hesitant reply stuck in Shūhei's mind. And kept him wondering.

"Let me see that."

A hot palm wrapping around the back of his neck drew Shūhei from his musings. He opened his eyes to find Kensei in front of him, hands still strapped but without the bulky gloves. Daniel stood beside him, packs of ice gel in hand and looking worried.

"It's fine." Shūhei held one hand out for the ice gel and slapped the pack across his neck. "It's stopping already."

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to..."

"Of course you meant to, brat," Kensei wrapped an arm around the teenager's shoulders. "You were creating a chance to get away, remember? Incapacitate and run."

Keeping one hand on the ice pack, Shūhei nodded in agreement as Kensei reiterated the mantra they were both trying to teach the boys. Dominic had taken to the idea much more readily than Daniel, who had a real aversion to hurting anyone.

"Kensei's right," Shūhei said as Dominic joined them. "Don't ever forget that. Hit first, hit hard – and then run. You've done exactly the right thing."

He let Kensei turn his head into the light and inspect his face. "He didn't break your nose," Kensei said, mischief in his amber eyes. "Are you planning on giving him his prize regardless?"

"What prize?"

Shūhei ignored the breathlessly voiced question. He kept his eyes on Kensei and pretended to consider the matter.

"What prize, Shūhei?" Daniel's voice rose with excitement and Shūhei couldn't help but smile. The transformation from wide-eyed scared to breathlessly enthusiastic was a balm to his bruises.

"I was planning to start your kendo training once you've learned how to hit properly."

The blond's excitement climbed giddying heights. "I know how to hit properly! I hit you – just like you showed me! I did! I did!" He grabbed Dominic's shoulder and the two wobbled around the dojo in something that might have passed for dancing... if one was blind drunk and squinted at it sideways.

"Thanks," Shūhei said softly to the man standing beside him. "I thought he was going to go off the deep end."

"Yeah. Dominic thought so, too." Kensei started to unwind the strapping from his hands. "Call it a day?"

Shūhei sighed. "Definitely. I need an aspirin. And a drink."

Kensei's gaze sharpened and Shūhei held up his hands, palms out. "Don't fuss. I had a headache before we got here... and it's your fault. All that process control crap you're making me write is hurting my brain."

Shūhei crossed to the changing rooms, while Kensei went to round up the boys. He hadn't lied; his neck had been tight enough to start a headache before they had ever arrived at the dojo, but work had little to do with it. No, this time the stress was all down to Kensei... or maybe, Shūhei allowed, to him trying to second-guess Kensei. Kensei, who hadn't mentioned Valentine's Day or celebrations since their initial exchange of texts.

_**Xxx oOo xxX**_

"Can we have a fire?" The boys had been ecstatic when they realised they got to ride on the back of Shūhei's and Kensei's bikes rather than in the sturdy but sedate Range Rover, but the ecstasy hadn't quite managed to keep them warm all the way to Richmond. The chill wind and the big, wet snowflakes slowly blanketing everything hadn't helped either.

"You two go up and take a hot shower," Kensei ordered as soon as they were through the door and the boys had taken their shoes off. "Spare clothes are in the chest. I don't want to see you down here without socks or thick sweaters, got it?"

Shūhei shed his leathers and hung them to dry next to Kensei's as Daniel and Dominic raced up the stairs and disappeared into the bathroom. He started when Kensei's arms wrapped around him and a rough cheek nuzzled his own.

"How's the headache?"

"Gone." He had found some aspirin in his duffle when he changed. "Now all I need is a drink." Shūhei leaned into Kensei's hold, relaxing for a breath or two. Helping the two boys overcome their past was more than just a mission to him, but there was much to be said for spending time with Kensei and he enjoyed the respite. Because even though Daniel had seemed stable enough on the way home, Shūhei expected having to deal with nightmares in a few hours. And he would.

"Beer?" Kensei released him and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sounds good. Are we ordering in?"

"No need. I have pizza dough in the fridge."

"Of course you do," Shūhei smiled, remembering the rainy Sunday afternoon he'd spent sprawled in the kitchen's deep window seat, drinking wine and playing guitar, while Kensei presided over bubbling pots of pizza sauce and relish. When it came to food, Kensei was a true boy scout. Always prepared and then some. He accepted the dew-covered bottle Kensei held out to him. "In that case, I'll go start a fire."

Dominic joined him not long after in the living room, scrubbed pink, hair damp and wearing a thick green hoodie with his long-sleeved sweatshirt and jeans.

"Can I light it?"

"Sure." Shūhei handed the long matches over and watched as Dominic found the firelighters in the pile of kindling.

"Is Daniel ok?"

"He's cooking with Kensei."

There was so much disgust in the teenager's voice that Shūhei laughed out loud. Dominic loved to eat, but he was about as much use in the kitchen as Shūhei was. And even though he pretended otherwise, it rattled his cage that his best friend and foster brother loved getting sticky and greasy and floury preparing food.

"You should encourage him," Shūhei advised. "Then you'll never go hungry."

The two passed the time playing Assassin's Creed on the Xbox while the fire roared to life and then settled into providing steady warmth. Daniel's voice, high with excitement and laughter drifted in from the kitchen at intervals, interrupting the game and causing two pairs of eyes to meet in confusion. Daniel rarely laughed, and never with the abandon he displayed right now.

When Kensei and Daniel served dinner, though, much of the unexpected mirth began to make sense. With a nod to the calendar, every item on the table was heart-shaped: pizza, salami, lettuce leaves, cucumber slices... even the chocolate ice cream was arranged in heart-shaped dishes and decorated with heart-shaped shortbread, still warm from the oven.

"At least it's not pink," Shūhei stage-whispered to Dominic before he dug in and confirmed that the shape of the food in no way affected the taste. The crust was chewy, the tomato sauce rich and redolent of herbs, the salami spicy enough to make his mouth water and the cheese meltingly soft and oozing. Shūhei was in pizza heaven – and he knew who was responsible for that.

_**Xxx oOo xxX**_

Much, much later, once Daniel and Dominic were tucked up in Kensei's spare bedroom, fast asleep with a nightlight on and the door ajar, Shūhei found himself stretched out on the broad sofa, leaning comfortably against Kensei's warm bulk. He had a glass of red wine resting on his stomach and idly twirled the stem, watching blood red reflections dance over table and walls.

"I have something for you," he said at last and pulled a small leather drawstring bag from amongst the couch cushions.

"What is it?"

"Look and find out."

Kensei reached for the small bag, movements adorably hesitant. He held it for a moment before he shook it gently. The contents clinked a little and Shūhei hid a smile.

"It won't bite."

The pouch opened and the contents spilled onto Kensei's palm. Silver chain glinted softly compared to the duller blue-grey shine of the three brushed steel dog tags.

"Why three?" Kensei asked, confused, and lifted the chain to inspect the tags.

Shūhei could tell – from the catch in Kensei's breath – when the man saw the engraved inscriptions.

_Yesterday. Today. Tomorrow._

All they'd been. All they were. All they might ever be.

And Shūhei didn't mind. Didn't run. Didn't worry. He savoured his wine, listened to Kensei fumble with the tiny catch on the chain, felt his lover's breath woosh out on a sigh. And then arms wound around him – carefully avoiding the wineglass – and Kensei's face pressed into his hair.

"Thank you," Kensei murmured. "I had no idea you'd be up for it, or I'd have gotten a gift for you."

"You did," Shūhei snorted. "Heart-shaped pizza – the soppiest Valentine ever!" He twisted a little in Kensei's hold to look up at the man behind him. "Trust you to get round my dislike of occasions." He leaned up to brush his lips over Kensei's. "Tastiest pizza ever, too."

He relished the smile on Kensei's face and the gratitude and relief in his eyes, before he resettled on the couch and turned back to the contemplation of his wine, content and safe and ... home.


End file.
